muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets Most Wanted (Germany)
s title.]] ''Muppets Most Wanted'' is the German dub of the homonymous Muppets Most Wanted. The film was released in German language theaters on May 1, 2014 (a record low 41 days after the film's US-release date). It is the sequel to Die Muppets, and as the dubbed teaser trailer suggested, the film once again featured the newer key character voice artists that were established with the 2012 dub. Promotion The first German language teaser trailer for the film was released on August 12, 2013. File:MUPPETS MOST WANTED - Offizieller Deutscher Trailer - Disney|Teaser File:MUPPETS MOST WANTED - Offizieller Trailer 2 - Disney|Trailer On March 28, 2014, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and James Bobin arrived in Berlin to kick off a number of promotional appearances in Germany. All three rode in a special XXL limousine Trabant car. File:MMW-Sightseeing-Berlin2.jpg File:MMW-Sightseeing-Berlin1.jpg File:MMW-Sightseeing-Berlin7.jpg File:MMW-Sightseeing-Berlin9.jpg File:MMW-Sightseeing-Berlin11.jpg File:MMW-BerlinPromotion-XXL-Trabbi-Stretchlimo-(2014-03-28).jpg File:MMW-GermanPhotocall-Kiss02-(2014-03-28).jpg File:MMW-GermanPhotocall-Kiss01-(2014-03-28).jpg Deutsche Lufthansa promoted the film with a big sweepstakes from the beginning of April all the way into May of 2014. Three videos with Constantine addressing the German public were released in early April 2014. A Kermit video, as well as related promotional stunts for "Save the Frogs"-Day followed. File:Eine kleine Empfehlung von Constantine - MUPPETS MOST WANTED|Some advice from Constantine File:Kermit vs. Constantine - MUPPETS MOST WANTED|Kermit vs. Constantine File:Wer ist Constantine? - MUPPETS MOST WANTED|Who is Constantine? File:Rettet die Frosche Tag - MUPPETS MOST WANTED|"Save the Frogs"-Day Bavarian fashion designer Lola Paltinger designed a traditional dirndl for Miss Piggy in promotion of the film. In late April, several German YouTubers featured interviews with Kermit. Notes and a relationship shake-up.]] *The film's "Muppets World Tour" brings the characters to Berlin, Germany, where their show gets the "German treatment," including a title sequence reminiscent of their Die Muppet Show days (complete with the German title), as well as traditional German (slightly misplaced, since Bavarian) costumes for the band and other characters. *The German language "Wanted" posters across the city, while mostly correct, feature some mock-German in the phrase "Evilen Froggen," which in order to claim correctness, would have to depict Constantine as a "Böser Frosch" instead (the phrase used on the dub). *Til Schweiger and Christoph Waltz redub their own cameo roles in German. Voices *Stefan Kaminski as Kermit der Frosch and Constantine *Christian Gaul as Miss Piggy *Claus-Peter Damitz as Miss Piggy (singing) *Patrick Bach as Walter *Patrick Roche as Walter (singing), Robin the Frog *Tom Deininger as Fozzie Bär *Manuel Straube as Fozzie Bär (singing) *Lutz Schnell as Dominic Bösewicht (speaking) (named Dominic Fieslinger in the trailer) *Peter Flechtner as Jean Pierre Napoleon *Norbert Gastell as Sam der Adler *Sabine Arnhold as Nadya *Christina Hoeltel as Scooter (speaking) *Ulrike Essmann as Scooter (singing) *Bernd Simon as Gonzo der Große *Donald Arthur as Beauregard and Onkel Tödlich *Hartmut Neugebauer as Waldorf, Beaker, Schwedischer Koch, Das Tier *Gerald Paradies as Sgt. Floyd Pepper *Thomas Reiner as Statler *Oliver Rohrbeck as Pepe der Schrimp *Frank-Otto Schenk as Der Nachrichtensprecher *Mogens von Gadow as Dr. Honigtau Bunsenbrenner *Helmut Krauss as Rowlf (speaking) *Uli Krohm as Dr. Goldzahn (speaking) *Andreas Mannkopff as Lew Zealand (speaking) *Tommy Amper as Dominic, Rowlf, Dr. Goldzahn, Lew Zealand (all singing) and other singing voices *Daniele Rizzo as Rizzo the Rat *Joachim Tennstedt as Link Ringelschwanz *Manfred Erdmann as Sweetums *Katrin Zimmermann as Janice *Klaus Sonnenschein as Bobo *Matthias Rimpler as Bobby Benson *Michele Sterr as Camilla *Matti Klemm as Miss Poogy *Werner Böhnke as Crazy Harry *Thomas Hailer as Pops *Matthias Klages as The Announcer *Tommy Morgenstern as Prison King *Karl Schulz as Danny Trejo *Udo Schenk as Big Papa *Otto Mellies as Beefeater Vicar *Christin Marquitan as Salma Hayek *Lutz Mackensy as Ivan *Axel Malzacher as Dublin Theater ManagerAxel Malzacher's official site *Marcel Collé as Usher *Olaf Reichmann as Landstreicher Joe *Marcel Mann as Young Florist *Marie-Christin Morgenstern as Newspaper Girl *Erich Räuker as Irish Journalist *Johannes Raspe as UPS Delivery Man *Michael Pan as Prado Museum Guard *Florian Halm as Sean Combs *Til Schweiger as German Cop *Christoph Waltz as Himself *'''Additional Voices: Uwe Adams, Alexej Ashkenazy, Sarah Becker, Peter Bischof, Claus Brockmeyer, Mila da Veela, Katrin Jaehne, Uwe Jellinek, Daniel Johannes, Valerij Konishchev, Stefan Krause, Jan Kurbjuweit, Hendrik Martz, Steven Merting, Marion Musiol, Martin Nunez, Franca Orlia, Sonja Ortiz, Manolo Palma, Marlon Rosenthal, Dirc Simpson, Jan Single, Francois Smesny, Stella Sommerfeld, Maria Sumner, Peter Sura, Frank Oliver Weißmann Crew *Dubbing Studio/German Adaptation: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH *Script Translator: Oliver Rohrbeck *Voice Director: Axel Malzacher *Sound Engineers: Gunnar Schlafmann, Stefan Kinne *Dub Editors: Alexandra Scholz, Mathias Vasold, Willy Schäfer *Line Producer: Alexis Georgiu *Mixing Director: Mike Eitner *Song Recording Studio: Jamzone Studios *German Lyrics: Christine Roche & Klaus Rüdiger Paulus *Musical Adaptation: Tommy Amper *Creative Director: Karin Hattinger German Version produced by Disney Character Voices International Inc. Releases Image:MuppetsMostWanted-(Germany)-DVD-(2014-09-11).jpg|DVD release September 11, 2014 Image:MuppetsMostWanted-(Germany)-Blu-ray-(2014-09-11).jpg|Blu-ray release September 11, 2014 Sources See also *''Die Muppets'' (2012 dub) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Muppets Most Wanted Category:International Muppet Movies (Germany)